All I Want For Christmas
by starblaze
Summary: Harry is finally at a suitable “marrying age” and he’s getting attention from the whole world but all he wants is his one true love, and his best friend’s little sister, Ginny Weasly. And right as Ginny reappears in his life, she brings someone with her..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: another one of my little ideas...it popped into my head while I was doing psychics actually…hmm weird…its H/G and Hr/R don't worry….Just about how Harry is finally at a suitable "marrying age" and how he's getting attention from the whole world but all he wants is his one true love, and his best friend's little sister, Ginny Weasly.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the Harry Potter books, all that belongs to J.K. Rowling! I own the plot and anything I made up…

There isn't much in the first chapter, just a character intro and the beginning of the plot…but r/r!

-

"Why is it that only once a celebrity becomes of marrying age does his or her fame suddenly boom?" Hermione Granger said heaving a huge sack into the unkempt apartment.

"Because, there'd be no use for little old ladies with ugly leather bags gossiping otherwise, 'Mione" A tall, thin red-headed man called out from the couch.

"Ron! A little help here!" Hermione gasped as she tried her hardest to pull the sack inside.

Ron Weasly grinned at his fiancé and got up off the couch. He was tall, but unlike in school where he was lanky, he had managed to fill out into his frame. The trademark Weasly hair was as red as ever and the startlingly blue eyes had an almost magnetic attraction to them.

"What on EARTH is IN here?" Ron asked, looking disgustedly at the heavy bag.

"Harry's mail," Hermione replied while trying with all her might to push the too-wide bag through the door.

"Oh no! Not again! HOW many times must this happen? The mail never STOPS!" Ron wailed.

"RON! We've been through this a hundred times already. Harry will be getting fan mail of obsessed fans until he finally decides to settle down with one girl!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"You mean, lunatic and down right scary, fans," Ron muttered to which Hermione smiled, but then added in a louder voice, "Where is the little bugger anyway?"

-

Sitting in the Minister of Magic's office, twenty-two year old Harry Potter was involved in a very serious conference with the Minister-playing a good round of wizard's chess and drinking some very fine hot chocolate.

"I've got you now!" The Minister, Warrick Ellers, beamed down at the board.

Harry let out a laugh and said, "Well played, Sir."

Although the war had been over for a few years now, the mental struggles that the Boy-Who-Lived had suffered were still apparent in his appearance. His young face had signs of weariness and tiredness. His bright green eyes, which still glowed, had a faint trace of sadness to them, and his trademark scar, was as apparent as ever. However, Harry Potter was now a full-grown adult. Unlike his school days, where he was experiencing his awkward phase, he was now tall, lean and had a mature look to him.

For many days now, the press, who never tired of his immense fame, hounded him to settle down and get married, and while the thought of marriage at such a young age quite frankly terrified Harry, the public had seemed to agree with the press. So, ever since that rubbish article appeared last week, Harry's mail had quadrupled. And Harry was completely lost.

Sure he had dated girls, that was a major part of growing up, was it not? But Harry always felt like he was missing something vitally important.

A knock came at the Minister's door and an older redheaded man appeared at the door. "May I come in Minister?"

Ellers looked up and grinned warmly, "Arthur, old chap! How splendid it is to see you! How's the department treating you?"

Arthur Weasly smiled serenely, "Why it's a pleasure to see you too Warrick, and the department is superb. But I was wondering could I have a word with Harry, please?"

Harry got up swiftly, looking worried, by a reflexive nature not a deliberate one, and Ellers replied, "Sure thing Arthur."

Harry moved to the door and Arthur pulled him into a hug, "Molly has been asking about you. How are you?"

"I'm good," came the almost robotic reply.

"Well good then," Mr. Weasly said, patting him on the back, "How do you feel about coming around for dinner tonight? Molly said you weren't to say no."

Harry grinned, "Well then, seeing as I have no choice, I'll be there at six."

"Good boy," Arthur said, and then turned to Ellers, "I'll be in to see you later today Warrick."

"Sure thing Arthur!" The Minister said waving cheerily.

-

Harry opened the door to his apartment and sighed. It had been a long, long day. He was head of the International Inquiries and Defense Department at the Ministry, one of the most grueling and demanding positions at the Ministry. Harry knew that the fact that he was who he was had played a role in getting him the job, but he made sure to love every minute of it.

As the door swung open he could smell the aromatic scent of good food. And seeing as neither he, nor his roommate Ron cooked, it could only be…

"Hermione?" Harry called out.

"Harry, you're home I see," came a voice from the kitchen.

"Hey Harry," came another voice, this one from the living room.

"Hey Ron, what're you doing? Watching TV again?" Harry inquired setting his things down on the dining table.

"Yeah," Ron said, "This things amazing. They need one of these in the wizarding world!"

Harry smiled and shook his head. He turned to Hermione. Hermione had indeed grown up as well as her two best friends. Her hair had calmed down to be a curly-wavy sort and she had even shot up a few inches, nowhere near Ron but tall enough.

"What're you cooking, 'Mione?" Harry asked poking his head into the kitchen.

"It's for tonight, Harry. Now go and get changed so we can be on our way to the Burrow!" Hermione said swatting her spatula at Harry.

Harry ducked and grinned and walked into the hall, "I'm off to take a shower then!"

"Good. And wear something nice!" Hermione said after him.

Harry laughed, "You know, you sound more and more like Mrs. Weasly everyday!"

From the both the kitchen and the living room, Harry heard sounds of exasperation and disgust.

-

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" A voice bellowed from the hall outside.

"I'm COMING!" Harry replied buttoning his black shirt.

"We're LATE!" the voice hissed.

"Hermione, I'll be there in a minute!" Harry said indignantly.

Harry emerged from his room looking better than he had earlier in the evening, with a black button down shirt, a black blazer, and a dark pair of jeans. His hair was still wet but it was nonetheless messy.

"Finally!" Hermione scowled.

Harry and Ron exchanged grins.

"Let's go!" Ron exclaimed.

They all apparated at once and rematerialized a second later at the Burrow.

The Burrow, which was all done up for Christmas, radiated with light. Every inch of the living room was decorated in red and green lights, little Santa clauses, and festive fake snow. Obviously, Mrs. Weasly had been hard at work.

"Hello, all of you!" Mrs. Weasly said cheerfully to the trio from the kitchen.

A chorus of hellos came in response. Right away Hermione went into the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasly in her holiday cooking. Harry and Ron, meanwhile, joined all the other Weasly men in the living room, where they were to put up the Christmas tree.

After the tree had been up for a good while, and the tinsel had just had the final touches put on it, a thud came at the door.

"That must be Ginny," Mr. Weasly called out.

'Ginny? Here?' Harry thought to himself.

The door opened, almost as if in slow motion, for Harry. In the darkness stood Ginny Weasly, with her black coat and snow falling ever so softly onto her red hair. She had indeed grown…and Harry felt himself smile to see how beautiful she had become.

"Mum, Dad," Ginny was speaking to her parents, "I'd like you to meet someone."

"Who dear?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

"Steven," Ginny said, and all eyes turned to the door as a tall, blonde haired man stepped through the door.

Harry felt all the Weaslys turn to look at him and then at the stranger.

"Hello Steve," Harry heard himself say as he extended his hand to shake the strangers, "Welcome to the Burrow."

All of a sudden, Harry felt like something inside of him changed, although what it was, he wasn't quite sure.

R/R!…please?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** thank you to everyone who reviewed!

**Stressygirl**: thanks! You're my first reviewer…your review was soo nice!

**Semi-CrazyWithaLittleWeirdness**: haha I like your name! Thanks!

**SuperGirl0026:** umm I don't think Harry's jealous per say; he barely knows how he feels himself, all he knows is that _something_ wrong…but thanks for your review!

**Luckycharms445**: you're right, Harry hasn't seen Ginny for a while, it'll be explained more later on…like in this chapter…

-

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize except the plot, Steven, and Warrick Ellers...J.K. Rowling owns everything else.

-

"Harry, can you pass the potatoes?" Ron called over from across the table, his mouth full of chicken.

Harry reached over, soundlessly, and passed the food over. His mind was spinning. Ginny was here, at the Burrow, after nearly three years! Where had she been and why was she back now, were just a few of the questions Harry could barely keep to himself. Since the Weaslys and Hermione were just going on with dinner as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, Harry felt it would be wrong to ask outright.

Harry involuntarily glanced down the tabletowards the only daughter of Mr. And Mrs. Weasly. She was happily helping herself to some chicken while chatting with Steven.

Steven.

Even the name sounded so awkward in his mind. Steven was an obviously good-looking guy, with blonde hair, which wasstraighter and more elegant looking than Harry knew his own would ever be. Steven's aqua eyes held more happiness and innocence than Harry's. Steven was all-together the exact opposite of everything Harry was. And he was the one who looked perfect beside Ginny.

"Harry!" Harry felt an urgent whisper bring him back to reality.

"What?" Harry said looking around bewildered. He finally found the source of the voice to be Hermione, who was looking at him concerned.

"You okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked slightly annoyed at Hermione's inquiry.

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly, "You just seem out of it. You're barely eating!"

Harry turned back to his plate and shoveled some food into his mouth. "Happy now?"

Hermione nodded still looking extremely unconvinced.

"So, Ron," Ginny asked suddenly, causing the entire room to look up. "When're you going to get a real job?"

Everyone laughed while Ron turned red and mumbled something that sounded like, "Bloody sisters".

Ginny caught Harry's eyes and smirked mischievously. Harry felt his insides, which had been twisted and pulled into so many ways, unwind a little. He grinned a little at Ron. This simple joke had relaxed the entire room in a matter of minutes. It was one of the many things Harry loved about Ginny-she could diffuse the tension.

Dinner was over soon enough, as were the three types of delicious deserts Mrs. Weasly had made. Everyone waddled into the living room to have some hot cocoa and chat before time for bed.

It was just as everyone was comfortable that Harry felt himself being pulled aside.

"Harry, dear, may I ask you a favor?" Mrs. Weasly asked. When Harry nodded Mrs. Weasly continued, "Can Steven sleep in your room? I mean if you don't mind..."

Harry was taken aback. He hesitated for a second before reassuring Mrs. Weasly, "Of course! Yeah, I'll just crash with Ron."

"Thank you, Harry," Mrs. Weasly replied smiling.

-

"So," Ron said as he got ready for bed, "What do you think?"

Harry, who was making a makeshift bed on the floor next to Ron, stopped before replying to Ron. "Think of what?"

"Steven!" Ron hissed.

"He's an okay bloke…dunno…don't know him well enough to say anything now do we?" Harry said confidently, proud that he could muster up such an unbiased answer.

Ron snorted, "Since when were you so un-opinionated about someone?"

"Since "un-opinionated" became a word apparently," Hermione said coming into their room.

"MIONE!" Ron yelled.

"What, Ronald?" Hermione gave an exasperated sigh.

"You should've at least knocked! We could've been changing y'know!" Ron choked out.

Harry grinned and Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh stop, Ron. Grow up will you? We're twenty-two, NOT thirteen…although at the moment it seems as if you were much more mature then!"

Harry snickered but found himself being hounded again, now by two people, "So Harry, what **do** you think of Steven?"

"WHY does it matter what I think of him? Shouldn't you ask Ginny?" Harry said. "But anyway, I already told you. Now excuse me, I'm off to bed."

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks, and the last thing Harry remembered before falling asleep was Ron and Hermione talking in hushed tones while looking at him.

-

_It was early summer. Harry could make out the Burrow, glowing in the sunset, and he suddenly felt someone tug on his arm._

_"Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?" Ginny's voice was soft and filled with so much sadness._

"_Yes, Gin," Harry heard himself say, "I have to. It's the only way to stop him."_

_He saw tears spring up in Ginny's eyes. "B-but…"_

"_No, Ginny," he said pulling her into a hug, "I can't not go. What will happen to all those families of people he's killed?"_

"_But what about YOU? Don't you realize what will happen if you get killed?" Ginny cried._

"_I won't die," Harry said to Ginny, pulling her closer, "I promise."_

_That was seventh year. Harry had set out to finish the war, and had succeeded, but had lost the one thing that he had been fighting the war for. Ginny._

-

Harry woke up suddenly. He cringed. That was one of the worst memories he had; worse than any dementor memory. Harry reached for his watch. Only 4:30. Realizing that he would never be able to get back to sleep, Harry crept out of bed and made his way to the kitchen.

As he neared the kitchen he was surprised to see the light still on. He entered it and stopped. There was Ginny, looking wide awake, sitting around with a mug of steaming hot chocolate. Harry was about to turn around and go back when he felt Ginny look at him.

"Hey Harry," Ginny called out, "Couldn't sleep?"

Harry faced Ginny, "Um...yea."

Ginny sighed a bit, "Me neither. Want some hot chocolate?"

Harry nodded, realizing how awkward this scene was and at the same time, how normal it was.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" Ginny asked, her back to Harry as she got out another mug.

Harry was startled, "Ask you what?"

Ginny smiled as she turned around and handed Harry the hot chocolate, "About Steve…?"

Harry forced a smile and took a sip before answering, "What should I ask about him? He looks like a good kid."

Ginny's expectant face crumbled a bit but she smiled again after a moment, "I'm glad you approve."

She took her mug over to the sink and put it in gently.

"Good night, Harry," She called as she exited the room.

Harry sighed. What had just happened?

-

Harry awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon.

"It's time for food already?" he heard a groggy voice next to him. Harry smiled; his best friend never stopped thinking about food.

Harry climbed out of bed and started to get ready.

"Ron! Harry! Get down here for breakfast!" the strong voice of Mrs. Weasly rang out. Harry and Ron grinned at each other and ran downstairs.

Everyone was seated soon as Mrs. Weasly eagerly served breakfast. Steven, who hadn't talked much the previous night, was deep in conversation with Mr. Weasly and Hermione about inflation in the muggle world versus the magical world. It turned out that Steven was half and half so he could help Mr. Weasly out in understanding the muggle ways. Ron was eagerly talking to Mrs. Weasly. Harry looked around the room only to find Ginny looking right at him.

It startled him. Having Ginny look at him like that. There was a peculiar appearance about her. Like as if she was dying to ask something but something else was holding her back. Harry watched her shoot a look towards Steven and then look back over at Harry. What the heck was going on?

Suddenly an owl flew through the window. It was Hedwig, holding a letter from Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all frowned. Ginny looked up curiously and Steven didn't actually notice.

-

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update…I wrote this chapter months ago but couldn't figure out what to do with it or if it was good enough. Umm you tell me? Aka REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
